


In Which Michael Wants the Cookie

by andyasss



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Short, i typed this in church, i would kill for an oreo right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyasss/pseuds/andyasss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his last one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Michael Wants the Cookie

They had just finished another Play Pals. Five Nights at Freddy's wasn't the best idea. Now Gavin doesn't want to eat his pizza. He went to the kitchen and grabbed the last pack of Oreos. He went back in the room with only two cookies left out of the package. "Gavin! That's my last pack of Oreos you little shit!"

  
"But I'm scared of pizza and this is the only good and unhealthy thing left."  
"There were chips right next to it, Gavin!"  
"Those crisps are spicy.."  
"You've got to be kidd- GAVIN THERE IS ONLY ONE MORE LEFT!!"

  
"Yes. I am eating them."  
"Give me that cookie Gavin."  
"What will one cookie do you?"  
"Everything, Gavin. Give me the cookie."

  
Gavin put the cookie in his mouth. Michael growled and put his lips on Gavin's, putting his tongue in Gavin's mouth to scoop out the cookie into his.  
Gavin widened his eyes, a deep blush tinting his face. Michael pulled back once he had the cookie in his mouth. Gavin was stunned.  
"You really wanted that cookie.", Gavin said.  
"My last one.", Michael replied.

**Author's Note:**

> A little short I typed in church.


End file.
